The Devil's Kids Went Through Hell Brandon Novak
by InfamousMaika
Summary: The Devil's Children Went Through Hell Brandon Novak And Made It Into Heaven PROLOGUE; The Chronicles Of Life And Death And Everything Between.
1. Chapter 1

Brandon Novak: raised christian, likes to say he practices satanism, is random, has ADHD, and always yells. Used to be sexually abused by his father, until his father began sexually abusing his younger sister Melbourne, who changed her name to Jayce in attempts of cutting off connections of herself with the rest of her family. And Jayce still loves Brandon, but Brandom doesn't like being around Jayce because he feels guilty that he's letting what happened to him before happen to her now. Jayce kind of knows that's how he feels, but has never found the time, place, or right words to tell him that she doesn't care anymore, and she forgives him, and she still loves him because he's the best brother she could ever have. But they both hide the way they truely feel. Brandon keeps from crying about his past and guilt when people are around by constantly making retarded jokes and doing stupid stunts. But Jayce, had a saying she would repeat to herself whenever she felt scuicidal, "don't cut, don't cry, just smile and lie." These are the chronicles of life and death and everything between the two Novak siblings.


	2. Chapter 2

[Jayce]

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

"No." I whispered. It was eleven a clock at night, I was in my PJs, doing something I wasn't known to do. I was just sitting there waiting for something bad to happen to me. I'd locked my door. I'd prayed that God wouldn't let it happen again. I seriously thought about what would happen if I did turn to the police. I looked up therapists, adoption agencies, and group homes. And found that the same thing could happen to me if I was there, too. My only option, was to turn to Sara Jane Feigl. A Jewish girl who lived near my christian school. My parents told me she was going to hell, and that I should not get caught up with such unsaved people. Not to let myself be influenced by the devil. But I didn't listen, I didn't care that I was going to hell! At least I'd be with my brother, and my friends. And at least I'd be away from them.

Hours upon hours later, I'm finally taken pity on and the man who'd like call himself my father leaves my room with nothing but the words, "Don't fall asleep." repeating in my ears. The sun shined brightly through my window. Yes, it had lasted all night long. I looked at my clock, 6:01am. It was Saturday now. Finally. My only time away from all the biblical shit. Yeah, I'm a Christian. I was baptized and all that, but I want to be Jewish. Hence, my Jewish best friend. We don't even get along well, but she actually tries to be nice to me and doesn't think I'm the devil. And knows that the reason I don't wear a cross is not because it will burn my body to ashes and send my evil spirit back through the gates of hell. These are genuine rumors about me. Go figure. Anyway, back to Saturday. The only day I can do what I want all day long, and the only thing I want to do all day long is skateboard. I walk silently to the bathroom down the hall and take a shower, and get dressed. Board shorts, a slim fit band tee, and a skateboard under my arm. I made a bee line for... my bedroom window. I slipped out the window and trotted around the house to another window. I tapped on the glass three times and waited.

[Novak]

I heard the tapping on the glass and got up to answer it. I opened the window.

"Get your board, let's go." she said.

"Fine, hold on." I grumbled and looked around sleepily at my bedroom floor. Clothes were strewned everywhere and only small sections of the carpet were visible, I stumbled over to my chest of drawers and rummaged through it. I found a slightly wrinkled but at least clean black t-shirt. And I snatched a pair of black jeans off the floor and pulled them on. I shoved my feet in my shoes and climbed out the window with my skateboard in hand and my set of keys dangling from my middle finger. We walked around to the front of the house together. I wanted to ask her if she was alright, since our dad had just raped her, but I couldn't bring up the courage to do so. We got into the family pick up truck and headed for the local skate park.

"I'm not gonna stay along, okay?" I said, glancing at her. She was flipping through radio stations. She looked down and said, "Gonna go get drunk again?" I thought about lying to her, but then figured I at least owed her the truth.

"Yeah, maybe. Just call me when you wanna go home, okay?"

"No, I think I'll walk home, or spend the night at SJs." _Well could you tell me either way? _I thought harshly. But I couldn't say that, I'd sound too much like mom and seem too much like a wuss. So we got to the skate park, and skated for a while and a few hours in, I got a text from Bam.

Bam: When r u comin ovr?

Me: Now, c ya n a bit

Bam: K

I told Jayce I was rollin' out, and it really got to me when she hugged me goodbye, and asked me not to shoot up at least. I promised her I wasn't gonna do drugs at all and left.

While I was in the car, I couldn't stop thinking about Jayce. And how I let dad do that to her. And how I used her to save myself. And she was still nice to me, and cared about me. I constantly had to wipe my face dry from the tears that just kept flowing. But eventually I had to pull over because I couldn't see or concentrate on the road anymore. I drove into a wal-mart and parked behind the building. I breathed, and cried, and the I looked at Jayce's jacket on the passenger's seat. I knew what she had in her jacket pocket, and I considered going back to it. _It used to help before,_ I thought to myself. I dug through her pocket and found it. I felt the cold metal on my finger tips as I moved it around in my fingers. I let the tears momentarily blur my vision, but then I blinked and wiped my eyes on my sleeve. I thought about Jayce and how ashamed I felt for what I'd done to her, and in that moment I didn't think twice about it. I pressed the blade to my arm and dragged it across my wrist.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER TWO Margera Land

[Bam]

"Man, where is he?" I asked out loud. I pulled out my cell phone and called him. It rang several times until that annoying voice came on and said, "Your call has been forwarded to an automatic voice message," I slammed my phone shut.

"What an asshole, come on! We're goin' without him." I announced and head for the door. My crew following after me. We headed off to the skate park.

[Jayce]

"Hey Jayce," Ivan said flirtatiously to me.

"Hey," I smiled at him.

"Listen, this park is lame. But I know about another one that my dad's building, for Bam Margera, personally." he told me, "You wanna come, test it out?" he raised his eye brows as he asked.

"Sure," I said, checking him out, "Where's it at?"

"I'll show you, it's not far. Come with us, " he said referring to his crew, they were older, around fifteen and sixteen. Kinda intimidating, but I could handle it. After all, I was a Novak, I could take anything... because I had to.

"Okay, cool."

We walked over, there were two other guys and one other girl. The girl was cute, but not hot, and both guys weren't good looking, but they weren't ugly either. FYI: I'm bisexual. You don't like it? Deal with it! Gay pride, mother fucker! The girl's name was Serena, she was tall, blond, B-sized, and gorgeous. Not a skater but not a poser, just a watcher. She was dating Travis one of the guys, brown hair, fifteen, not the best looking but whatever Serena likes, right? The other guy's name was Jakob he was brownish blond, fifteen, and full blown skater boy but very cocky. Ivan had short blond hair, and gray eyes, and was totally attractive. We walked a few blocks down then turned a corner, walked some more, and went into an abandoned looking building. And there it was a brand new, glossy looking, half built skate park. Completely empty for us.

"So?" Ivan asked, "What d'ya think?"

"It's amazing." I said, beholding it, in all it's glory.

"Let's shred!" I announced and we all got on our skateboards and went for it.

A few hours in, a couple unexpected visitors dropped in.

Bam Margera and his crew, accompanied by Tim Glomb, Ivan's dad.

"We're dead," Ivan said, starring at his angry father.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER THREE Bam's Best Bet

[Jayce]

"Oh no. Ivan! What did I tell you about bringing your friends here?!" Glomb shouted at his son, from across the skate park. He turned to Bam, and looked like he was apollogizing, but I saw Bam shake his head, waving it off. Apparently he didn't care that we were here in his brand new skate park. Then he walked over toward us.

"Alright you little jerks, line up over here!" Everyone shuffled over, doing what he said. I didn't like being ordered around, and didn't really want to stand in line so he could judge me in turn. But Serena dragged me along, making sure I went.

"Come on, Jayce!" she hissed, I rolled my eyes and trotted over after them.

"Which of you is the best? For real?" he asked starring at us. Everyone, accept me, pointed to Jake. And he smiled proudly. He was so full of himself.

"Alright, what's your name?"

"Jakob." he said, like a tough guy.

"How good are you?"

"Probably better than you." _Idiot._ I thought.

"What?" Bam asked in disbelief.

"I said I'm better than you, dog." _You're not a gangster! You! Would get shot!_

"Oh really?" he looked amused, "Then let's settle this, one game of horse. And when I win," Bam paused to think, "Then you have to tell the story of how I schooled you to everyone you know and spread the word that I'm the best skater in West Chester."

"And what if I win?" Jake asked. _It doesn't matter! You wont!_

"You seen my show?" Bam asked.

"Yeah, it's awesome." he said. _God, what a suck up._

"Good. Okay Jake, if you win, which you wont, I garantee you a spot on my show in my crew. And, I'll tell every pro skater I know, that I got beat by you."

"Deal home bra," _YOU AREN'T A GANSTER!!!!_ They shook on the bet and stared each other down.

"Me first," Bam said. He did a simple nose grind. And so did Jake.

"Boo-ya! H!" Jake bragged. Bam shook his head at Jake's juvenial cockiness. Then Jake did a kickflip. Which Bam followed perfectly.

_"Boo-ya!"_ Bam mocked, _"H!"_

"Whatever man, just go!" The tricks became more elaborate fast, and soon Jake had HORS, and so did Bam. Bam was the leader and was about to do a move. Bam skated up the half pipe and actually landed a 900 spin!!!! My jaw dropped, and the cameras caught it on film, and Jake looked as if he was sick.

"Oh! Fuck yeah!" Bam celebrated, he went up to the camera and said, "That was in your honor, Birdman! In your honor! Whoo!" I was amazed. And then I felt a little challenged, scince I had been trying that trick all day. And he landed it first try. I don't think so. So I climbed up the steps to the top of the half pipe. I went for it, built up my momentum and went for it. I went 900 but didn't land it.

"Yo chick, are you scuicidal?" Glomb asked.

"Yes!" I answered truthfully, and climbed the steps once more. Again, I didn't land it. So I climbed back up the steps to try again. I was determined.

[Bam]

"Where the hell did she get the idea that she could land that?" I asked the crew. No answer. Go figure. I watched her try relentlessly over and over again, she could do the trick, she just couldn't land it. The older chick rolled over.

"Bam, don't leave. She can do it." she said.

"What?"

"That's the only trick she's been trying this entire time! She can do it. Trust me." I shook my head, "Alright, but she better not waist all our futage with this." I said, then shouted to her, she was now at the top of the half pipe... again.

"Hey kid! Don't waist all my futage!" She game me a thumbs up, and then the finger. And went down to try it again. _My kinda kid._ I thought to myself. I watched her with my arms folded across my chest, she spun all the way, and then...


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FOUR Respect

[Bam]

and then... she landed it. The little brat landed it! Everyone went crazy. I ran over to the girl.

"Holy shit congratulations chick! That was the shit!" I said, bowing repeatedly to her.

"Thanks, man." she said smiling to herself overjoyed, "Sorry I kinda stole your moment now, though." I was taken aback.

"Stole my moment? Fuck, chick! That was the narliest thing ever! How old are you?" I said exasperatedly.

"13," she replied.

"Oh my fuckin God! A 13 year old chick just landed the ultimate 900!" I said to the camera.

"What the hell's you name?" I asked.

"Jayce," she replied.

"Jayce, you're my new heroe!" I said.

[Novak]

Once I stopped the bleeding I got back on the roaded and headed to Bam's. I pulled into his driveway and saw that there was a party goin' on. _Shit._ I perked myself up and I tried to make it seem like I hadn't been crying. And headed into the house. What I found was something crazy. The crew havin' a party, which was a normal sight, besides the fact that I wasn't in it, but Jayce was there! My little sister, Jayce, was there! A lump formed in my throat instantly.

"Hey, yo Bam!" I said. Everybody else was still dancing and headbanging to the loud rock music, when Bam came up to me.

"Yo! Novak, where were you?" we did the guy handshake thing, "You missed the most amazing thing,"

"Yeah, yeah, that's great Bam, I gotta talk to you. Why is that kid here?" I asked, not needing to pretend to want to know what was going on.

"Oh, that's Jayce," he said pointing his thumb at her, "She landed a 900 today! In my skate park." he said excitedly. My eyes widened.

"She did?" I was filled with pride for her, I knew how much work she'd put into that move, "Did you get it on fill? Please tell me you got it on film!" I said.

"Yeah, we both landed it. And the cameras got them both, it was amazing. This chick's only 13!" I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"I know, but Bam. Listen."

"What?" he asked. I looked at how happy Jayce looked and I knew this was her golden day. I couldn't take that away from her, too. I'd taken everything else, I couldn't take away this day, too. My shit would have to wait.

"Nevermind, I'll tell you later." I said.

"A'ight, well come on then, let's party!" Bam shouted, "But first..." he got everyone's attention, he had Jayce on his shoulders now.

"This is all in honor of Jayce! For landing the Ultimate 900 today!" and everyone cheered and screamed and clapped.

"For Tony Hawk! My heroe!" she shouted.

"And to Jayce! _My _heroe!" Bam shouted after her, "You see that! Respect!" All I did was smile. And forget, if only for the moment.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER FIVE Redemption

[Jayce]

Today was my day and tonight was my night. Not his. I wasn't going to let it happen, not tonight. I was dressed ready to run, my window was pre-opened. And I had my skateboard in hand. And yet there I sat on my bed waiting for the moment that he got up, and he did.

[Novak]

It lay silently in bed waiting for it to happen, so I could stop it. Then, my heart skipped a beat. I could hear dad creeping down the hall. I hopped up out of bed, and ran out of the room and caught him on the way to Jayce's room.

[Jayce]

"Dad! Wait up," _The hell?_ I thought. What was Bran doing? I slipped over to the door to see what was going on.

[Novak]

"Son, why are you up?" he asked looking at me. He had that horny look on his face that I'd tried so many times to forget.

"Oh I, you, um, you woke me up. What's going on?" I lied.

"Son, you're not stupid, you know what's going on." he said grimly.

"You're right. I do. But not her. Me." I said. He cocked an eyebrow, "Please." I begged.

"Whatever you want." he said, and I fought back tears as he followed me back into my room.

[Jayce]

"No," I whispered. I had seen the scars on his arm. He was cutting again. And his scars had just begun to disapear, too! "No, Bran, no." _It's not fair!_ Tears leaked from my eyes as I stood silently by the door. "Thank you," I breathed and tried to go to sleep.

[Novak]

It was dark, and all I could see was his large sillouhette.

"Get on your knees," he said. I hesitated, then did what I was told. Tears came immediately, the thought of it happening all over again, the thought of it all happening to Jayce. Hearing him unzip his pants.

"Suck it," he commanded. I nearly joked on my own sorrow. But did what I was told.

Hours later, I was left alone. All I could remember was his shameless voice, "You asked for this, Brandon. You wanted this. You wanted this." I clentched my teeth remembering the pain. And then I heard the door creak open.

"Bran?"


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER SIX Change For the Better

[Novak]

"Bran?" It was Jayce. She hurried to me and hugged me.

"Oh Bran," she said, burrying her head in my chest.

"Jayce. Jayce, I'm so sorry." I sobbed, holding onto her.

"Bran, I forgive you! I forgave you a long time ago." she told me.

"I don't care that he does this to me, you're still the best big brother in the whole world! And I love you." I was silent now. I had always known she still loved me deep down, but, when she actually said it. It was different. It meant so much more. It really hit home.

[Jayce]

"I don't want you to stay here." he told me.

"W-What?" I asked, feeling like crying myself.

"I don't want you to live here anymore. I want you out of here." he said more clearly. I let that sink in.

"Bran, thank you so much." I said, "For what you did."

"You're, you're welcome." he responded, and we both lay there on the floor together at least.

[Bam]

I woke up and looked at my clock, noon. Perfect. I called Jayce.

"Hi this is Jayce's phone. Jayce doesn't have AT&T, which means she has no bars here. So even though you're probably going to leave a long, borning, message that only you seem to think is important, she wont get it. But that doesn't mean you can't try anyway!" I laughed out loud, litterally, and waited for the beep.

"Yo Jayce, it's Bam. We're shootin' the next season of Viva La Bam in two days so you can meet the crew sometime before that. Since you did land the 900, you basiclly won. So yeah, you're probably gonna have to move in whether you like or not so good luck. Peace." I hung up my phone and went to take a shower.

[Jayce]

I brushed my hair and examined my necklace. It wasn't anything special, just a heart-shaped pendant with zebra print under hard plastic. Nothing really, but I got it from my only friend, SJ. It was my only christmas present I got one year. My parents got me coal, go figure, and it was the year Brandon blew his money on drugs, spent some time in the hospital, and then went into rehab.

I looked at the scene behind me through the mirror, I could see my bags piled up on my bed. Which was nothing but a matress, frame, headboard, and footboard. The carpet was as clean as a rarely ever vaccumed carpet could get, the droors of the dressers were either opened or closed, but they were all emptied. I sighed.

_This was it._ I thought,_ I'm saved. I moving to a new home. I'll have a new family._ But Brandon, _my_ brother. I was leaving him here with dad... _he'd be okay. He wouldn't let him do it again... would he?_ I exhaled in frstration this time. I'd figure that out later. I dropped my bags on the ground outside my window one by one, then climbed out myself. I headed for Bandon's window, but he was already on his way to mine.

"Hey," I said.

"Hey." he smiled at me. And we embraced in a hug, I held back my tears, which I had gotten especially good at over the tears. We walked together in the mid day sun light. He had his arm around my shoulder and I felt protected, sheltered, like for once in my life everything could only get better.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER SEVEN She Left

[Novak]

The ride to Castle Bam was probably going to be silent. I helped her put her stuff into Bam's Hummer and said goodbye. I started to walk away when I heard,

"Bran!" I truned around and she was running up to me. She wrapped her arms around my torsoe, "Please, Bran! Promise me," she began, "Promise me you wont let him do it to you?" I sighed.

"I promise," I lied.

[Jayce]

"I promise," he said and I once again forced my tears away. He was lying.

[Bam]

So Jayce was totally moved in. And today was the day she got to meet the crew.

"Yo!" I shouted from the first floor, "cKy meeting! Now!" I anounced and slowly but surely, my crew gathered around the Pirate Bar.

"Everyone, this is Jayce!" I said with unneeded loudness, "Jayce, this is Ryan Dunn. That's Rake Yohn, and Raab... Himself."

"Sup?" she said to them all.

"Jayce, you're now a member of cKy. Congratulations." I said.

"Coolio," she commented.

"Wait Bam! You gotta initate her." Dunn said, Raab and Rake chorused in agreement.

"Oh that's right,"

"Damnit!" Jayce interupted, making me laugh.

"Uuuh, tomorrow! I'll think of something..." and I left the room to think.

[Jayce]

"Oh no, better watch out little girl." Rake warned me. Then he grabbed a beer from the fridge and exited the room. I looked at him weirdly. Raab laughed and looked at me. He said, "Don't worry, it's just a prank he'll pull on you. And it'll be the worst so, once it's over, it only gets easier." I smiled at him, I liked Raab.

"Yeah, he'll probably go easy on you 'cause you're a girl." Dunn said, making feel slightly offended that they saw me as a girl before anything else. I rolled my eyes. "Thanks Dunn." I said, half sarcastic.

"Welcome!" he said, oblivious to the hint of sarcasm in my voice. I shook my head.

"Jayce," Raab said, "Just think of Dunn as a cute little mentally retarded puppy." I snickered.

"Hey!" Dunn exclaimed.

"Hey, I tell the truth." Raab said, placing a hand on Dunn's shoulder as he passed him on his way out of the kitchen. Dunn squinted his eyes at me and I matched his expression.

"Wanna race go karts?" he offered quickly.

"Fo. Sho." I said, and it was on!

[Novak]

I went back around the house, I went through Jayce window and closed it behind me, then I left the room closing her bedroom door behind me. I crept silently down the hall and slipped into my room. I sat on my bed, and let the truth sink in.

She was gone. She escaped. She left. Tears over came me, and I dragged myself to the ground, I picked up the jeans I wore the other day and searched the pockets, finally I found the dirty blade I'd used before and brought myself to the bathroom. I turned on the cold water from the sink, and cleaned off the blade. I didn't bother to dry it, or turn off the water when I was done; I just leaned against the wall and lowered my body to the tile floor. I held the shiney metal to my wrist and thought about her.

She wouldn't want me to do it. But I have to, it'll take the pain away. I knew I was gonna die soon anyway. There's no hope for you once you start cutting. I know it for a fact. A tear slid down my face, "I'm sorry, Jayce." I pressed the blade into my skin and pulled it across my wrist, I cried watching the blood ooz up my arm, and then just zoned out.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER EIGHT One Fixed Call

[Sara Jane]

I hadn't seen Jayce in a while and wondered if she's finally found a place in this world. Either way it would be nice to see her one last time before she moved on, so I called her house.

[Mrs. Novak]

_Ring! Ring!_

"Hello?" I asked, answering the telephone.

"Hi, is Jayce there?" asked a young voice.

"Jayce? Who on earth is Jayce?"

"Uum, this is the Novak home, right?" the voice said.

"Why yes, yes it is." I said now confused.

"Uh, is Melbourne there?" she then asked.

"Yes, hold on." I placed my hand over the bottom half of the phone, _"Melbourne! Telephone! Now!"_

No responce.

_"MELBOURNE!!!!"_

Still nothing. I set the phone down and headed up the stairs for her room.

"Melbourne!" I said strickly opening her door to find it cleaned out.

"What in Lord Jesus Christ's name is going on?" I asked the empty room.

"Brandon!" I called heading down the hall for his room. He wasn't in his room either. "Hmmp!" I turn and noticed the light in the bathroom was on. "Brandon?" I asked nocking on the door. No responce either. I pressed my ear to the door,

"Brandon?" I heard him crying. I opened the door, "Brandon?" Then I saw him, I saw the blood covering his arm, I clamped my hands over my mouth and screamed.

"Brandon!" I shreiked. I grabbed a towel hanging from the rack and put it to his rist.

"Brandon, why did you do this to yourself?!" I demanded, looking at him. He just shook his head.

"Brandon, why?!" I demanded, putting pressure on the wound to stop the bleeding.

"Let me go, mom." he said, crying.

"What?!" I yelped, shocked by his words.

"I want to die!" he said bluntly, "Please, let me go!" I slapped him in the face.

"Don't you ever say that again!" I threatened, "Self mutilation is a sin! Now don't you ever do this again, young man!"

[Bam]

My phone rand and the caller ID read Novak. I answered it.

"Yo Bran,"

"Bam! I'm doing it again! I shoulda told you sooner but I, I just couldn't!" he was crying.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Bran! Slow down, what are you doing again?!" I asked as Jayce walked in looking suspisious.

"I'm cutting again, man. You gotta help me. I don't know what to do, man!" he sobbed.

"Whoa! Bran, chill out! Okay, man? Where are you? I'll come get you."

"No Bam, you can't. I'm in the spychiatric hospital. My parents are here splashing me with holy water and reading lines from the bible."

"No. What hospital are you at man, I'm on my way?"

[Jayce]

I was petrified. I knew what happened. Brandon attempted scuicide, but got caught. And it was all because of me. I left him behind, I left him as bait to our father, I left him for dead, litterally.


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER NINE Confessions Of A Teenage Emo Skater Boy

[Novak]

"Brandon, why did you do this?" the spychiatrist asked, calmly.

"Because I wanted to die." I said in "duh!" kinda voice.

"Why do you want to die, Brandon?" she then asked.

"Because my life sucks!" she was silent so I continued.

"My little sister escaped and she's the only thing I ever cared about. But her leaving actually meant that I was the only victim now."

"Victim of what?" she asked. I sighed and tried hard not to cry.

I choked, "Sexual abuse." I looked at her, she was unusually calm.

"I'm very sorry, Brandon." she said with robotic sympathy, "By who?"

"My dad,"

"Was your sister abused this way, too?"

"Yeah." I wiped my face as best I could.

[Jayce]

"Bam, wait up! I'm going with you!" I shouted running down the drive way after him.

"No! This my friend, and it's my shit! You stay here!" I held his car door open.

"Screw my stupid secret! I'm a Novak, Bam! That's my brother, and this is my shit, too! And I'm coming with you." I forced, he stared at me.

"You're, you're Novak's little sister?"

"Yes!"

"I'm sorry, get in." And I did. We drove like hell, flying like crazy down to the hospital.

We finally got to see Brandon and I ran to him.

"Brandon!" I screamed happily, and through my arms around him.

"Jayce!" he returned, hugging me back.

"What happened?" I asked, still hugging him.

"I got caught, mom. And I told them about dad."

"Oh no, you didn't!" That wasn't good, that meant a divorce, court, legal shit, Brandon wouldn't be legible to adopt me, I'd have to still live with Christian-spyco mom, and I couldn't stay with Bam unless he adopted me. Which wasn't likely knowing him.

"I'm sorry, Jayce. The cat's out of the bag now and there's nothing we can do about it now." he said. "I just couldn't do it. I couldn't take another night of his torture. I'm sorry. Sorry I'm weak, sorry. I ruined everything." he cried and hung his head in shame. I just kept on hugging him and cried silently.

[Bam]

I felt a little awkward watching them. This was Novak's little sister who hated him for letting their dad do it to her. And yet their they were holding onto each other for dear life. As far as I heard, he had just fucked everything up and all she did was hug him. I felt bad for the two of them as well. But why didn't they want anyone to know about their dad. I guessed I'd figure it out later, and whatever happened, Novak was my best friend, besides Raab, and Jayce was my heroe, and I was gonna do anything I could to help them. I promise.

[Novak]

So in court the DNA proves that I was sexually abused by my father, and he was going to jail. My mom was getting a divorse of course and we were moving. But then, of course, custody went of us both went our mom, but Jayce testified that she didn't want to live with mom, and said I didn't want to either. They asked us on what grounds did we have a reason to not want to live with her, Jayce said there was religious abuse but it really wasn't, she was as bad as any other christian so it was considered normal religious practice. And Jayce tried to do the impossible. She begged mom to let us stay somewhere else. And then the complications happened...


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER TEN Bam Is Short For Bambi

[Jayce]

"Mom, please. You know I'm going to hell, so why are you still trying to save me? We're both going to hell and we all know it. Please." she said, on my knees with my hands together, my fingers laced in eachother.

"Melbourne, I just can't let you go. God's word tells me that as a Christian I must try to help you see God the way I do, to help you get into heaven." she said clutching her bible. I wanted to roll my eyes but I knew that would NOT help.

"Please mom, God's word also tells you to rid yourself of all evil influences. And let's face it mom, there's no hope for me and Brandon. We were just born in the hands of the devil. Please, let us go."

"Mrs. Novak, they can live with me. You can still see them, they just, wont live with you. Technically, it's like deducting from your bills 'cause you don't have to pay for them." Bam reasoned. My mom didn't respond, she was actually considering it!

"Please, mom." I said cooting towards her on my knees.

"Please." Brandon added. There was a long silence. Then...

"Alright, but I'm going to pray for the both of you every night." she said. I jumped I was so excited, "YES!!!!" I screamed and jumped into Brandon's arms.

"Haha!" Brnadon shouted with joy. And then of course, Bam's parents signed the adoption forms for both Brandon and I. I thanked Bam a million times while hugging him, and all he said was, "Anything for my heroe."

I smiled shaking my head and rolling my eyes. And the one thing I learned the day Brandon moved in to the Margera home with us was this: Bam has a heart after all... And it's a heart-a-gram!

[Bam]

I was quite proud of myself. All I did at the dinner table was smile and watch everybody else eat. Everytime I looked over at Novak or Jayce it reminded at what an incredible thing I had done for my friends, without cause, and without anything in it for me. The feeling that came with this information was... unusual? Different? Overwelming. It felt good but at the same time it kinda hurt. It was a strange feeling that I was happy about either way.

"So I was thinkin' about what I did for y'all," I said to the Novak siblings, "And it feels really good. Doin' nice stuff for people." I saw Ape's face light up with hope.

"But I think I'll stick to being a jerk off." I said cKy laughed and Ape put her hands up in defeat.

"Sorry Ape," I said, still shaking from laughing.

Also, Novak was abducted into cKy as well. His prank was being dangled from the second floor balcony in order to wake him. He litterally pissed his pants. And Jayce's prank her being held back and watching helplessly as I set her skateboard on the ground stomped it at the middle of the deck, snapping it in two.

And then of course I had a board especially made for her. And it had a special note from me on the bottom side of it. It read, "Jayce, sorry about ur board, welcum to cKy! Luv, Bam"


	12. Chapter 12

Prologue Closure

[Jayce]

So my father's still in prison. My mother and I have become close after being apart. Bam and I are growing closer everyday. Brandon doesn't cut anymore. He also doesn't feel guilty anymore. Ape and Phil treat us like their own kids. And me? Well, now I'm famous from skateboarding and Mtv's Viva La Bam. And as for SJ, we still talk on the phone once a week, and as for me and the sexy Ivan Glomb, tomorrow's our monthaversery. Life turned out okay after all, maybe there is a God watching over all of us...


End file.
